Oscar (Hilltop)
Oscar is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a resident of the Hilltop Colony. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Oscar's life prior to or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse Virginia At some point in the apocalypse, Oscar joined a community called the Hilltop Colony where he became one of the supply runners. Season 7 "Something They Need" Oscar is out on patrol with three other residents. They briefly stop and Oscar replies to Maggie's comment about Gregory's first time dealing with walkers, stating that Gregory has told them he dealt with them before. Oscar and his group then proceed to return towards the gates. Season 8 "Mercy" Oscar is among the Militia to listen to the leaders' speeches before they launch their assault on the Sanctuary. Before the attack, he listens on to Gregory's attempt to dissuade the Hilltoppers from attacking the Saviors but ignore his demands. After successfully ambushing the Saviors' headquarters, he and the others leave in their vehicles so the incoming horde may swarm the factory. "The Damned" Oscar is among the Hilltoppers to sneak into the satellite outpost that has been re-occupied by the Saviors in order to take it over. He gets into position as the Hilltoppers prepare to assault the unsuspecting Saviors. Inside, he and Dianne are with a group of Hilltoppers and Kingdommers pinned in a hallway as Saviors shoot from a distance. Oscar comments that they've lost touch with one of the groups. He is unable to answer Tara when she asks about Morgan. After a lengthy gunfight, Oscar and his allies are able to gain the upper hand as the Saviors call a retreat. Before Alden, Jared, and the other Saviors can flee, they are captured by Oscar and the rest of the militia. "Monsters" Oscar is among the Militia to bring the Saviors back to the Hilltop. He and the rest of the Militia help protect the Saviors from oncoming walkers during the travel. "Dead or Alive Or" Oscar walks around with Kevin as they help with improving the town's defenses. He witnesses the arrival of the Alexandrians and the revelation that Carl has died. Later, Oscar, along with Jerry, Scott, and Dianne, accompanies Maggie to the makeshift prison and listens on as Maggie declares the Saviors will be let out for a few minutes a day in pairs and under the close watch of the guards. "Do Not Send Us Astray" Oscar helps Dianne bring the Savior prisoners out onto the balcony as Maggie addresses Simon on the radio. After the Saviors open fire, he helps usher everyone inside the Barrington House. He survives the attack on the Hilltop and the subsequent outbreak that leaves several more dead. He is part of a group consisting of Maggie, Jesus, Dianne, Eduardo, and Kal doing a sweep of the Hilltop grounds when they find Alden and Siddiq. Alden alerts the group that several Saviors defected and are trying to close the gates to protect the community from incoming walkers. Oscar and the others then go to assist the Saviors in barricading the gates. "Wrath" Oscar accompanies Rick and the rest of the militia to fight the Saviors in the final battle. After most of the Saviors are wiped out due to Eugene's faulty bullets, Oscar and the others fight the surviving Saviors until they surrender. He watches on as Negan is defeated and captured while Rick addresses the crowd, declaring peace among all communities. Afterwards, Oscar returns home to the Hilltop. Season 9 "Stradivarius" Six years after Rick's assumed death, Oscar started working in the Hilltop's fields and informs Tara about the ongoing farming operations and the crops. "Adaptation" When Daryl and the search group return to Hilltop, Oscar looks in sadness at Jesus' body. He then listens as Tammy tells Tara that the Hilltop will now look to her for leadership, reminding her that includes getting justice for Jesus. A while later, Oscar assists Jesus' funeral and watches in sadness as the other residents hammer nails in the coffin. "Chokepoint" Oscar is part of Tara's group in charge of clearing a tree from their path to the Kingdom to ensure the roads are cleared for Alden's convoy carrying the food and trade goods for the fair. Upon finding a downed tree, Oscar remains alert and checks the surrounding area. He then helps chop the tree into pieces to clear the road. Later that day, a small herd of walkers approaches the group. They get in position and remind themselves to watch for the Whisperers. Suddenly, the Highwaymen ride up on horses and introduce themselves to Tara after helping to take down the herd. They then escort them to the Kingdom, having accepted Carol's deal. Upon arriving at the Kingdom, Oscar helps unload the trade goods and interacts with the welcoming Kingdommmers. "The Calm Before" Oscar watches from the crowd as Ezekiel declares they've finally accomplished Rick, Carl, and Jesus' dreams of reuniting the communities. "Let the fair of a new beginning begin!" Ezekiel says as everyone celebrates and applauds. Later that day, Oscar and a group prepare to leave the Kingdom to go to Hilltop and leave some soldiers in case of a possible attack. He then fist bumps Tara goodbye. In the woods, Oscar and the rest encounter Ozzy, Alek, and D.J. and find one of Hilltop's carts overturned. The group decides to split up, with Oscar going to the Hilltop. The next day, Oscar listens from the crowd as Siddiq delivers the tragic news about the fate of the missing fair attendees, tells them how brave the victims were in their final moments and how he was intentionally kept alive to tell this very story. He encourages everyone to remember the fallen as brave heroes and to honor them. Season 10 "Lines We Cross" Some months after the blizzard, Oscar is among the coalition members drafted into the militia that was formed in response to the Whisperer threat. He and the other militia conduct a training exercise on the Oceanside beach. As Ezekiel and Jerry methodically release walkers from a shipwrecked boat, Oscar and the other militia work together as a unit to take out the walker threat. They are successful and return to Oceanside to rest, eat, and socialize with the Oceansiders. That night, Oscar helps put out the fire that was ignited in the woods in Whisperer territory after a satellite from outer space crashes. "What It Always Is" Oscar returns to Hilltop with the hunting group from the woods and is asked by a concerned Connie about Kelly's whereabouts. He informs that she volunteered to stay back and she would return later. "What We Become" Oscar will appear in this episode. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Oscar has killed: *Possibly a few unnamed Saviors *Numerous counts of zombies Appearances Trivia *Oscar is credited as Hilltopper in "Something They Need". **This character was given the name Oscar in "Mercy". *As of "The Calm Before" Oscar is one of nine characters introduced in Season 7 that are confirmed to be alive, the others being Ezekiel, Jerry, Dianne, Laura, Rachel Ward, Cyndie, Quan, and Nabila. *Unlike his comic counterpart, he is Hispanic-American. Category:Alive Category:Hilltop Colony Category:The Militia Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 9 Characters Category:TV Series Category:The Coalition Category:Season 10 Characters